


Take It Away

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Filth, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Teasing, first-time bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda and Rita try out some handcuffs.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Take It Away

"You have the right to remain sexy," Amanda says as she steps between Rita's legs. "Whatever you scream or beg for might be granted if I'm feeling generous."

"Are you really going to do a full Miranda warning for this?" Rita asks, not trying to hide her smile.

"This isn't the Miranda warning," Amanda says, faux-pouting as she trails the fuzzy black handcuffs over Rita's nipples. "This is the Amanda promise."

"My mistake," Rita replies, trying to sound teasing but actually a bit breathless with the way the soft fur on the handcuffs makes her nipples stiff. 

Amanda takes the cuffs in her right hand and clicks one open. She lifts Rita's right hand with her left and nuzzles her palm before slipping the cuff around her wrist. "You have the right to orgasm. If you do not have at least three, I have clearly failed."

"Three?" Rita asks, a shiver lighting up her whole body. "I do love it when you're ambitious."

Amanda laughs lightly and steps out from between Rita's legs. She keeps one hand on Rita's shoulder as she walks around the chair and pulls Rita's free arm into position to attach the other cuff. She leans in so her mouth barely brushes Rita's ear. "Wiggle your fingers."

Rita does so, then gasps when Amanda bites lightly at her ear. "What are you going to do to me, Detective?"

Amanda hums in her ear then walks back into Rita's line of sight. She looks Rita up and down, clearly enjoying the view. "God, you look so good like this."

Rita chuckles and arches her back as she opens her legs wider. "Is it everything you hoped for?"

Amanda meets her gaze. "I can tell it's going to be," she says, then slowly undoes the tie of her satin robe. She pushes it off her shoulders and runs her hands lightly up and down her stomach. She's wearing a black, velvet teddy with a plunging neckline that ends just above her navel. There is a tiny strip of velvet running horizontal under her breasts keeping the front mostly modest.

"Oh, that looks amazing on you," Rita says, pressing her legs closed so she can clench her thighs tight and get a small rush of pressure on her cunt.

Amanda steps in close and lays her hands just above Rita's knees. She stretches forward and tips her chin up, kissing Rita lightly as she slides her fingers between Rita's legs and pushes them open again. She pulls back and flips her hair forward, trailing the strands down Rita's stomach and along her legs as she kneels between Rita's thighs. She uses one hand to push her hair back off her face as she delicately rubs her thumb up and down over the outside of Rita's slit.

Rita gasps and tries to reach for Amanda's head. She wants to wrap Amanda's hair loosely around her fist and arch her hips up to meet her mouth.

But she can't. The cuffs.

"Shit," Rita snaps.

Amanda laughs quietly and looks up at Rita through her lashes. "You okay, honey?" she asks, all innocent smile, but the tip of her thumb slips between Rita's folds as she asks.

"Eat me," Rita says.

Amanda presses her thumb in slowly, keeping eye contact as she stands and drags her velvet teddy all the way up Rita's torso. "Look at you, giving orders like you can boss me around."

Rita chuckles at Amanda's imperious tone. "You get handcuffs on a lady, and you get uppity."

Amanda responds by pulling her thumb out of Rita and sliding a hand down her own front, taking a moment to pet absently at the velvet over her crotch. "Maybe I should take care of myself first," she says like she's not sure, though Rita is certain she has the entire evening planned out. "Wouldn't want to stress you out between orgasms."

Rita can't answer. She's watching Amanda run her fingertips forward and back between her legs, nails leaving tiny furrows of rucked up velvet every other shift. She groans when Amanda flattens her hand and rides her own palm while her free hand plays lightly with one of Rita's nipples.

"It feels so good," Amanda says, gasping as she increases the pressure of her palm against her cunt. "The teddy's satiny on the inside, so it's a little teasing."

"Are you getting it wet?" Rita asks, huffing out a breath when Amanda pinches her nipple.

"I've been wet all day thinking about this," Amanda says. She slips two fingers behind the velvet, and Rita strains forward, just barely managing to kiss Amanda's chest as she fingers herself.

Amanda makes a pleased noise and shifts forward, giving Rita more access to her chest.

Rita nuzzles Amanda's breast with her lips, then gets the edge of the fabric between her teeth and pulls. She groans in disappointment when the edge slips out of her mouth and snaps against Amanda's skin.

Amanda laughs and pulls her fingers from her cunt. She presses them to Rita's lips and straddles Rita's legs as Rita starts to suck them clean. "How do you want your first orgasm?" she asks, rocking back and forth on Rita's lap, the velvet just whispering against Rita's skin. 

Rita lets Amanda's fingers slip from her mouth. "Kiss me while you play with my clit."

"A classic," Amanda says. She shifts and lifts herself on her knees, making room for her hand to slip between Rita's legs while also positioning herself so she's hovering over Rita, able to have complete control over the kiss. She cups Rita's jaw and slides their mouths together as she presses her thumb under Rita's clit and drags upwards. 

Rita groans into Amanda's mouth, then groans again when Amanda slips her tongue inside without warning. She nips at the tip of Amanda's tongue, and Amanda responds with a breathy laugh against her lips and more pressure on her clit. 

"Fuck," Amanda gasps as she pulls their mouths apart and shifts her hand so she can rub her first two fingers on Rita's clit. "God, I knew this was gonna be hot, but fuck."

Rita uses Amanda's distraction to her own advantage, burying her face into the plunging neckline of Amanda's teddy and pushing the fabric until Amanda's nipple peeks out. She sucks it hard, then licks it, then nibbles lightly. Amanda swears and hooks her fingers as she hits Rita's clit again, making Rita whine against her breast. 

"Shit," Amanda groans, and her other hand drops from Rita's jaw and slips inside her teddy again. 

"No!" Rita shouts, though she doesn't mean to. She presses forward, dragging her mouth as low as she can reach, but it's not nearly low enough. "Fuck. I want--"

"Shhh," Amanda whispers, lightening her touch on Rita's clit and moving it in slow, steady circles. "Don't worry, honey. I know you want to touch me, but not just yet. I'm enjoying myself."

Rita groans, then whines loudly when Amanda tilts her head back and kisses her again. It's a mess of a kiss, their mouths sliding off of each other as they both start to build to their orgasm. Amanda shakes from head to toe, and Rita tries to reach out to steady her, but once again, the cuffs stop her. 

Amanda laughs into Rita's mouth, undoubtedly having felt the motion. But Rita doesn't pull away to see if she's going to get teased, and Amanda doesn't pull back either. Rita presses her hips up to ride her clit against Amanda's fingers, and she feels Amanda shift her weight so she can get her fingers more deeply settled into herself. 

Rita comes first in a shivering, sparking rush that's only increased when she tries and fails yet again to get her hands on Amanda. The inability to touch makes the sensation of her orgasm double-back on itself, and she yells as Amanda drops between her legs and licks her second orgasm out of her almost instantly. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh god. Fuck." Rita pants, throwing both legs over Amanda's shoulders and pressing her thighs on either side of Amanda's head. "So close. Fuck. So close. So--" 

Amanda shifts her mouth down so she can tongue-fuck Rita as she uses her thumb on her clit again. Rita can barely feel any of the movement from Amanda's tongue, she's so wet from her previous orgasms, but then Amanda tilts her chin forward and gives Rita a hard edge to rut against, and Rita uses it shamelessly as she comes for a third time. 

She falls back against the chair as Amanda sits back on her heels and wipes the back of her hand across her mouth. "Did you…" Rita says, but she can't finish the sentence. She can barely breathe. 

"During your second," Amanda says. She presses her forehead to Rita's stomach, then kisses her belly and slowly stands up. She steps behind Rita and presses the button to release the cuffs. She tosses them onto the bed and carefully brings Rita's arms forward, massaging Rita's palms lightly as she checks for any marks. 

"How you feeling?" Amanda asks once she's certain the cuffs hadn't dug in or marked up Rita. 

"Boneless," Rita answers weakly. She closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, Amanda's standing in front of her with the water she'd put on the nightstand before they'd started. The teddy is a rucked up mess. Amanda's entire left breast is hanging out, and the crotch of the teddy is still bunched to one side, the fabric clearly very wet. 

Rita is suddenly not tired at all. She can see the edges of Amanda's cunt and how wet she is. She stands and takes the water, drinking down half of it quickly. She licks her lips to chase a small dribble, then gets her fingers around that tiny strip of fabric between Amanda's breasts. "On the bed," she says.

"Get a girl out of cuffs, and she gets bossy," Amanda teases, but she crawls onto the bed without pause, leaning against the pillows and giving Rita a filthy look as she pulls the right side of the teddy to the side until her right breast is as exposed as her left. "So, you had fun?" she asks as Rita roughly spreads her legs and yanks the crotch of the teddy even farther to one side. 

"I did. I see why you were so excited about it." Rita kisses Amanda's inner thigh and sucks for a moment. "I would definitely love to turn the tables on you some night."

"Not right now?" Amanda asks, holding the cuffs up with one finger. 

Rita meets her arch look with one of her own. "I don't plan for you to need to stay still long enough to need them," she says, and she presses in hard, mouth open and greedy as she settles in for a hard, fast fuck. 

Amanda arches and yells, and the cuffs clatter as they hit the floor. When she wraps her legs around Rita's head, Rita has a brief vision of Amanda tied down by wrists and ankles and groans into Amanda's cunt as her own throbs at the idea. 

Another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on CC prompts, and oh, this was fun.


End file.
